


Audino's Admirable Adulterous Assistance

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: When a very rude trainer leaves her bf and pokémon behind to go party, a very crafty Audino finds a sultry way to perk him up in more ways than one. After all, there's nobody better at knowing just what someone like him needs...
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Audino's Admirable Adulterous Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Audino Lewd](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564775) by https://twitter.com/phyerboss. 



While Pokémon can make for great companions, sometimes a trainer needs some time to spend with others like themselves. What's that? Spend time with her boyfriend? No way! This girl's got her female friends to spend the night with. Far from the first time, she gave her Audino a pat on the head and her BF a hug before driving off into town for another all nighter. She may have felt bad the first five minutes, but that's nothing a little TLC from her friends couldn't solve.

With another night of loneliness ahead of them, the poor guy just gave a groan and moped his way to the living room and crashed onto his favorite chair. Nearby, her trusty Audino could detect all the emotions pent up inside him, souring his mood and slumping his shoulders. She didn't exactly need to feel him up with her sensors to figure that one out. Besides, even she got glum from the lack of attention she got from her trainer. Let's just say their friendship level wasn't the highest. Now, she wasn't the type of Pokémon to let him stew in his misery. She was a helpful Pokémon! If someone she knew was feeling so down, she couldn't stand for that at all! Stepping into the living room, she came in close and give him a nice smile. They were infectious, after all. However, he seemed to take his vitamins regularly, because he didn't return it. Sure, he rubbed the top of her head, but only halfheartedly. 

"Come on! You're not going to be upset all night, are you?"

She was only given a little stare in response, confirming her question. Drat. Standing up a little straighter, Audino clenched her hands, shifting into "now I'm serious" mode. Tonight was going to be different, she swore it! Now, she wasn't a counselor by any means, so giving him relationship advice was out of the question. Still, when she placed her feelers along his body, she got a big burst of various frustrations coming off of him, giving her an idea.

"Well....if I can't help you with your girlfriend...."

Few things could take his mind off his mood, but a hand slowly pressing down against his crotch can certainly get the job done. Freezing up a little, he snapped his eyes to the Pokémon, who smiled back.

"...maybe I can help you cheer up in another way. Got your attention, did I...?~"

Her hand began to slowly rub up and down his pants, getting a hint of what could be hiding inside. There was definitely a lengthy bump down below, and she kept her attention on it, pushing her fingers down to try and grasp it. Slowly, a heat began to rise from between his legs, becoming more and more pronounced as she worked. Biting her lip, she moved on to step two once a very prominent bulge was pushing against his pants, yearning to be set free. He raised a hand for a second as she moved on to unbutton his pants, but she quickly spoke up, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. It's okay! I'm going to do what I do best....and make you feel all better....okay...?"

She had such a certainty to her tone, as if this was absolutely natural behavior. Backing it up with her adorable smile, he gulped and let her work. With his pants loosened up, she grabbed onto them and began to tug, sliding both his jeans and boxers down, not stopping until they were past his knees. With nothing holding it back, his cock sprang right up in front of her, throbbing powerfully in the air. As she set her eyes on his twitching meat, his mind drifted back to his girlfriend. This was so wrong. He was cheating on her! With her own trusted Pokémon to boot! Was he really going to go through with this? As if reading his mind, Audino reached up and carefully wrapped her fingers around his length, squeezing it gently and pulling it up...then down....nice and easy as she stroked him off.

"She never did THIS with you, did she? You deserve so much better..."

She felt bad for him. He definitely earned some happiness for everything he did for her trainer. Well, if she wouldn't do it, Audino would! As she started to climb up his body, he got another look at her, seeing her through a different light. She certainly wasn't as tall as he was, but despite her type, that body of hers was anything but normal. Her chest was perky and looked soft, and her backside was definitely worth its weight, large, curvy and in desperate need of a few bounces, smacks and gropes. He doubted he could grasp it all with one hand. Lastly, she was still as cute as can be, her adorable smile leading her on with confidence as she moves. Once she wiggled up onto his lap, she left his shaft pressing up against her stomach, glancing down at it, seeing just how much she's going to have to fit inside her.

"Oh, wow....why couldn't you have been my trainer...? I wonder how it'll feel....to have a human's cock inside me..."

His body knew what it wanted. It was just waiting for his brain to catch up with it. He should behave for his girlfriend, right? And yet, Audino has given him more affection in five minutes than his girlfriend has all day. She's tried so hard to make him happy.....maybe she deserves the same.

"We can do what you never did with her, alright? I promise you'll smile again....if we make love...right here...right now..."

Her words were the sweetest poison, coursing through his veins with every beat of his heart as she leaned in, gazing back at him. She knew just what to say to make him shudder, spreading warmth through his body rather than chills. With his mind made up, he pushed himself forward and met her lips with his own, stopping that grin for just a moment as he gave her a long smooch. As if flipping the switch, it was her turn to get excited, taken by surprise at the sudden affection. This was a dirty kiss. The lusty kiss of an adulterer, and she loved it. It's making him happy! As if his thoughts were passed on to her, she wondered if her trainer would be upset to see Audino making love to her boyfriend. However, as she pulled her head back, only one thought came in response: Who cares?

"Let's fucking do it.~"

Reaching a hand around the back of his neck, she wrapped her legs around him and lifted that luscious rump up. Without missing a beat, he reached down and lined his shaft up to her nethers, pressing his aching tip up to her slit. She was so damp already, so eager to please. There was no time left to think. To worry. Leaving all that behind, Audino began to lower herself down, her giggle slowly melding into a groan as his cock began to spread her apart, pushing her aroused walls open to take in his human cock. She showed no resistance to him, glancing down as she counted the inches disappear into her eager body. 

"Oh w-wow.....it just keeps going....no no, it's fine! You can put it all in me! I can take it..."

It's not easy to keep your actions steady and smooth when you're sliding into something this tight. Even if she was a Pokémon, her insides acted the same as any other. So soft, warm and slick, her ribbed walls welcomed every bit of dick that they met, squeezing down against him, letting his length rub nice and close with her most personal of areas. When she felt this good, he couldn't help but give a firm twitch of the hips, thrusting upward to sink the rest of himself deep inside her, resulting in a loud moan from the both of them. Her weighty ass sat right on his lap, yearning for his touch, to which he happily provided. Reaching out with his left arm, he clamped a nice big handful of meaty Audino rump, squeezing his fingers right into that squishy flesh. 

"O-oh wow.....you're really eager to get started, huh? Let's not waste another second then. You've deserved this for a long time...~"

Steadying her grip on his neck, Audino began to raise her rump up, allowing his cock to slip out about halfway before dropping it right back down onto his lap, forcing it in deep again before she started to lift once more. Soon, the two of them eased into a steady rhythm as they began to fuck. With her bouncing on his dick again and again, she began to realize something. Yeah, she's doing this to help cheer him up....but this is making HER feel pretty damn good too! The air felt heavy with the passionate heat of lovemaking, the sounds of their combined moaning for each other adding to the sexual ambiance. With time passing them by, again and again his cock dived in and out of her soaking slit, stretching her pussy apart, leaving Audino groaning as they started to work up a sweat. The chair underneath them chimed in as well, giving squeak after squeak to match their thrusts as they abused the poor thing with their forbidden romp. Every downward smack of her ass on his lap led to such a satisfying 'PLAP PLAP PLAP', the tv might as well have been muted for how well the two of them managed to drown it out.

"Aaahhhnn.....oohh....is that a smile I see? I think th-"

-RIIIIING! RIIIIING!-

The two of them glanced over to the chair's arm, where his phone was ringing away. Reaching over with her free hand, Audino glanced at the screen, gasping happily.

"It's her! I think she's checking on us! ....woah, has it been that long? No, no. Allow me!"

Being the kind of trainer that preferred on-vid calls, her face soon lit up the screen before them, while she saw both of their faces rather close together, and dotted with sweat.

"Hi! We're really getting along here!"

Always straight to the point, the call did nothing to stop Audino from bouncing on his cock, leading to a lot of heavy panting and a very tough time holding the camera steady. Her trainer held her breath, watching them both. Their actions seemed almost like they were....they couldn't be, right? Against her better judgment, she went and asked what they were doing.

"What we're doing? Oh! Lemme....lemme just....oh, I got it!"

The future is now, and with such intricate technological advancements like a camera on the back of a phone aimed at a mirror, the trainer was met with the sight of the two people she trusted the most throwing it all away with a pair of smiles, Audino's pussy on full display as it took his sizable shaft again and again before her.

"I'm making love with your boyfriend!~"

Always being absolutely honest and straightforward, she once again picked her words carefully. He noticed that she never chose to say 'have sex' when she spoke about it. Always 'making love'. It must be intentional, because it definitely affected her. Despite how she could see her trainer's building look of shock and horror, Audino kept on smiling at her, if anything, she only rode him harder, letting her get a full view of the action.

"He's such a good partner too! Look at how he's pushing into me! He REALLY loves this!"

Her next words were stopped by the way his hand let go of her backside for just a second to give it a nice hard slap, letting it jiggle enticingly in response. This was one thing his girlfriend sure didn't have to offer. With a gasping moan at the sudden pleasurable shock, she turned over to him with a giggle.

"Oh, you're such a naughty human...do you love my body that much?~"

The thing that sealed the deal for her was watching her Pokémon and boyfriend lean in for a kiss. It wasn't just a simple peck either. It was long and slow and deliberate, their lips delicately dancing as their tongues met, taking in each other's taste. With more than a few tears of betrayal sliding down her face, she wanted to yell, to argue, anything to stop what she was seeing, but she couldn't do much but just stand frozen at that sidewalk, her grip tightening on her phone as Audino turned back to the camera.

"You didn't tell me he was a kisser too! He's- woah!"

It appeared that her own work on bouncing on his shaft was over. His hands both reached down to grip her luscious butt, adjusting himself to get full control. As they both watched, he began to put his own hips to work, thrusting his dick into her with much more force than she was able to manage. Taken by surprise, Audino broke into a few loud moans, closing her eyes to focus on the feeling. Her voice indicated bliss, pure bliss from his rigorous fucking, and everyone could sense it. This wasn't to help get him off, he was doing this for Audino, for her pleasure. 

"O-Oh yeah! Fuck me! Make me yours! Oooooh, fuck! Fuck! Yeeeess!!"

Her voice got higher and higher as she began to lose control, her breasts and backside bouncing away before her grip on his shaft began to tighten, attempting to hold him still. This doesn't work however, and he continues to bang her as fast as ever as she came, her juices soaking his shaft and dripping down from her slicked snatch. Her attempts to catch her breath were less than successful as he continued on. Very appreciative at his gesture, she leaned in to give his nose a small little smooch, looking back to the phone.

"Look how hard he's trying! He really wants me! Trust me...."

She brought her feelers around, delicately touching her boyfriend all over, listening to his heart.

"...I can tell.~"

Now that her orgasm was out of the way, all he had to worry about was his own. Thrusting as roughly as ever, Audino's lubrication made for much smoother thrusts, noisier too. With his shaft going balls deep again and again, it wasn't hard to build up the heat in his loins. As he worked, he made sure to give Audino's ass a helpful slap or two in between kneading her squishy cheeks with his fingers.

"You don't have to worry about a thing! I'll be sure to make him feel as good as you do! Or maybe...even better than you..!~"

She gave a sweet little giggle after saying that, letting her trainer meet her eyes through the screen. The Pokémon gave a mischievous wink and then....Audino narrowed her eyes at her trainer, just a little, giving her grin a new meaning.

"Ooh! I can feel him throbbing sooo much harder! I know what that means! Hmhmhm....it means my pussy's about to get filled with a human's cum....I bet you never let him cum inside...~

As if waking up, the trainer began to sputter and shout at this tease, unsure why the words in her head couldn't properly come out of her mouth. He wouldn't really do that, would he? She was still his, right? Audino giggled again and made sure the camera was showing it all.

"Hey, I don't want to be rude, but your sounds are breaking his concentration, so lemme just mute you, okay? This is a very important part of making him feel better!"

Tapping the corresponding button and looking away from the camera, she put her eyes towards him, lowering her voice to a sultry tone. Despite this, her trainer could hear it as vividly as if she was right there, the words filling her with dread as they filled him with lust.

"Come on....I want you to cum.....cum harder for me than you ever came for her....my pussy is aching for you...fill me with your dirty, potent human seed....."

After making him feel this good, that's a request he was more than happy to oblige. Slapping her back down with one last 'PLAP!', he pushed his shaft in all the way before his throbbing member could take no more. Just as she had hoped for, he finally began to cum deep, deep inside her. His human cum was sticky and thick as it spurted into her womb, making a mess of her insides with each rope that splattered against her walls. Judging by the way his grip remained tight, he was far from done.

"Aaaahhhnn!! It's so warm! Every drop....gimme every drop!!!"

She acted as though he wasn't planning on that. With every heavy spurt that he pumped inside her, she could feel his wonderful spunk building inside her, seemingly weighing her down and warming her up from the inside. Once her womb couldn't take another drop, the rest of his cum headed out, his orgasm only coming to a close when trails of his white seed began leaking out of her, oozing down his crotch and dripping onto the floor. For the next few seconds, things were quiet as they caught their breath, bathing in the afterglow of their sinful deeds with a smile as his girlfriend only dropped to her knees, quivering.

"Mmh.....so good....so full......hehe....I told you I could cheer you up, didn't I?~"

With all the attention they've been giving each other, they nearly forgot about the third wheel. Switching the camera view back over to their faces, Audino gave her once-trainer one last smile, a wink, and a taunting peace sign. To her surprise, he got up from the chair, pulling his arms underneath her to lift her up in a cute bridal carry. Aww.

"By the way, I don't think it's working out between us. Hope you don't mind. Still, have a nice night! Leave him in my hands! I'll keep him happy as long as he wants! You don't have to worry about a thing, I know you're busy! In fact....I'm sure we'll be busy too.....all night long...~"

Audino gave one last giggle before tossing the phone away behind her, letting it drop down onto the couch. Her screen went black. She could only hear her 'released' Pokémon's voice as they walked away.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom? Something tells me you've got a new vacancy...~<3"


End file.
